Card Captor Sakura: Magic's Consort
by Adorkable Momo-chan
Summary: - Full Summary Inside - ;   Rated M for Lemons, Adult Themes, and some Bad Language
1. Magic's Consort: Summary

**Card Captor Sakura: Revised - Magic's Consort**

_**- **I do not own Card Captor Sakura -_

_- Enjoy! -_

_**Here is the full summary of Magic's Consort ::**_

Life for Sakura Kinomoto has always been dull. However, once she moves to Japan, everything changes! When Sakura accidently releases special cards which hold, and can take the form of, powerful spirits, a talking "stuffed animal" introduces her to an unbelievable world of magic and history. Though, because of her blunder, the fate of world is at risk and it is up to Sakura to save the human race! In order to ensure peace, she must capture all of the cards. Things get worse when the handsome Li Syaoran arrives. At first glance, this boy is a perfect prince charming. But with his sharp tongue, perverted nature, and constant mood swings, he may be nothing of the sort. Sakura isn't fooled for a single moment, but she has to put up with him and his constant teasing to focus on her mission. How can Sakura ever return to her quiet, boring life that she has begun to miss already? Be careful what you wish for! ~


	2. Magic's Consort: Welcome to Japan

_- I do not own Card Captor Sakura -_

_- Enjoy! -_

* * *

**Sakura's Point of View - -**

"W-Where am I?"

I know I am dreaming, and I don't want to wake up. I've had this dream so many times now! I want to know what this is all about. Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something... This dream... I can see myself standing on the ever so famous, 'Tokyo Tower', which is weird, considering I'm living in a little town in America right now. I'm a new place, but I feel like I've lived there for an eternity. Anyways, back to the dream. Bright lights from buildings are illuminating the dark night skies. I'm wearing a weird outfit, something that I wouldn't usually wear on a regular day at school. There is this weird creature floating next to me, and I'm also holding some sort of staff. That creature and I seem to be watching someone. For some strange reason, I can't see who it is! It's just a dark shadow. Then, all of a sudden, cards start falling from the sky! I look up momentarily. Then I notice me jumping off of the building! I'm going to die! _**No!**_

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

**Third Person Point of View - -**

"Kaiju! Wake up!" shouted a deep voiced man from outside the young girl's room. This girl's name? Sakura Kinomoto. A seemingly average girl with the hope of finding something exciting to do with her life. Sixteen years old, never had a boyfriend, no current best friends, and well, just plain. Sakura was highly skilled at sports, but most boys at her school didn't like that type. They liked those preppy, "hot", tall, dumb, and blonde types of girls. Sakura was actually very pretty with a great figure. She had large, beautiful, bright green eyes and cute, short, light chestnut hair. Why was she so unpopular? Sakura was the shiest girl at her school. She was a wallflower, clumsy, and little girl that other kids feared to approach. This didn't bother Sakura much, but sometimes she couldn't help but wish she was more confident about herself.

"I'm not a Kaiju!" Sakura squealed. Perhaps it was her brother shattering her self esteem. He did call her a 'monster' every morning. But Sakura was kind enough to let it pass. They were siblings after all; they're meant to fight! Sakura sighed and stretched out her arms. She wore a simple long white t-shirt to bed with black shorts. It was a Saturday, so, no school! After this realization, she wondered what her brother wanted to talk about this early in the morning. Sakura was raised by her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, an archaeologist currently in Japan. Fujitaka also had help raising Sakura from her elder brother, Touya. Touya and Sakura tease each other constantly, but they still care about each other. Sakura's mother passed away when Sakura was only three years old. Of course, Sakura misses her deeply, but she has accepted her mother's death. Sakura was a strong girl, though shy around strangers.

Sakura finished brushing her teeth and began to wash her face. As she splashed cold water on her soft skin, she couldn't help but think about the dream she recently had. She had that dream multiple times before, but she still hadn't been able to figure out what it meant. She sighed briefly, and then continued on, washing her face. After doing her hair into a messy side bun, she put on an oversized pink jumper and a black skirt. She took a look in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Saturdays were good days because she didn't have to be out in public places, like school.

"Onii-chan, what do need this early?" Sakura rested her head again the wall and waved to a picture of her mother and father. "Good morning Mom! Morning Dad!"

Touya smiled softly, but then his expression went serious. "We're moving to Japan, like, tomorrow. Dad ended up getting a permanent job in Tomoeda. Looks like we'll get a fresh new start in a new town. Start packing."

Sakura just stood there, shocked. Her mouth made the shape of an "O" and her eyes bugged out. "WHAAAAT? SO SUDDEN!" Sakura ran around the house. Yes, she was a very energetic person. First of all, she was going to be leaving all of her classmates. Secondly, she could start fresh at a new school and hopefully make some good friends. Thirdly, maybe life wouldn't be so boring! You see, Sakura's life was quite dull. It was the same routine every single day, almost like a cycle. It was literally sleeping, eating, going to school, doing homework, then back to sleeping. Maybe in Japan, things would be a little more interesting. Japanese guys were cute! Sakura squealed in excitement. He brother, Touya, just continued making breakfast. He had to admit, he would miss he co-workers, but it was a good chance to meet new people. Sakura didn't have any close friends that she would miss, so nothing was totally heart-breaking about moving. She skipped breakfast to pack her things. It took her two full hours to finish packing everything- and I mean everything- in her room. She was a diligent and hard worker, so if she could get things done pretty quickly and efficiently.

"KAIJU! COME HELP ME PACK THE T.V.!" shouted her brother.

"O-Okay!" Sakura jumped up and headed down to the living room.

**~ The Next Day ~**

"Good-bye little town! I'm off to Japan! ~" Sakura's smile stretched from ear to ear. She waved happily and sat inside her brother's comfortable, but small, car. Touya scratched the back of his head, thinking about all of the memories he and his sister shared at this town. The friendly neighbors, lively shopping markets, his fellow workers; he would miss all of these. He took a deep sigh and started driving to the airport. Sakura took one last look at the small town she was about to leave.

**~ At the Airport in Japan ~**

"Uguu! That airplane ride was super relaxing! I got to watch a bunch of movies." Sakura stretched out her arms and yawned. She loved being in the air, "flying".

"Ugh, whatever..." Her brother, on the other hand, got airplane sick and spent most of the time in a little washroom cubicle. Sakura giggled and wheeled her carry-on luggage to the cafeteria.

"I'm glad we were able to just ship all of our stuff to the house! It would have been a pain to carry." Sakura sighed in relief and sat down on a beautiful marble bench. She stared out the large window. It was a calm day, the sky was clear of clouds and a bright blue, and the sun was shining brightly. She was officially in Japan- Tomoeda, Japan.

"Looks like we're eating here. Dad won't be here to pick us up right now; he has to finish with his work." Touya closed his cellular phone. He had just finished talking to his father. Sakura nodded and looked around. There were a variety of different food stalls.

"Can I have Japanese food for lunch?" Sakura pointed toward a sushi stand.

"Fine." Touya grabbed his wallet from his pocket and walked over to the sushi restaurant. It was called, 'D&D Sushi', and it was very traditionally set up. The walls at the back were red and bamboo plants decorated the stall. Pictures of sushi, chopsticks, rice, and fish, were placed all over. Touya took a good look at the menu.

"Yay!" Sakura squealed with excitement and rushed over to her older brother. She gazed at the beauty of the stand. No wonder it got her attention, it was beautiful and the aura it gave off was calming. She read the menu and her mouth watered. If she were able to, she probably would have ordered everything off the menu, but instead she just asked for the Salmon Sashimi.

"Are you sure? A Kaiju like you... I thought you would have ordered the King set meal with six different types of Sushi." Touya laughed and Sakura had the urge to kick him in the shins. However, she just took a deep breath, and ignored her brother.

After paying for the food, they went and sat next to the bench Sakura was previously at. They had a stunning view of the town and they wondered where there house was.

"Itadakimasu." They both clasped their hands together and smiled, "Let's eat!"

Sakura gleamed brightly and took a bite. She smiled and savoured every bite. "It's so yummy! ~"

Touya grabbed Sakura's last piece of Sashimi and began to eat it. "Yeah! This stuff is good!" Touya snickered and finished the rest off.

"Hey! TOUYA!" Sakura pouted and punched her brother's arm lightly. "You totally owe me ice cream now."

Touya groaned, he was going to end up spending all of his money on food for his _little_ sister. "I only ate it because I didn't want you to look bloated for dad. But, I guess I can't help it, since you do want ice cream."

Sakura ignored her brother's insults and just led him to a small ice cream parlour.

"One strawberry ice cream please." Sakura said sweetly. She smiled and nudged her brother forward for him to pay. He just glared at Sakura, and then paid.

"This is really delicious too!" Sakura was really happy. Her first day in Japan and she already got ice cream.

"Let's go wait outside, pig." Touya dragged her sister out to the front. It was warm outside, and the breeze was relaxing. Sakura finished her ice cream and patted her stomach. She was content, and nothing could ruin her day.

"I'm just going to go to the washroom."

"Do you know where it is? Want me to come with you to look for it?" Touya, being the over-protective brother, stood up, about to walk back inside the airport.

"I'm a big girl. I can find it on my own."

"Fine. You are **big**; I'm just confused about the girl part. Don't get lost!" Touya chuckled and Sakura just narrowed her eyes and stuck a tongue out at her teasing brother. She knew he would be thinking about ditching her and running off while she was gone, but of course her father wouldn't let that happen.

"Bleh! Meanie..." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. She slowly walked inside the airport with confused eyes. She noticed a sign that read, "Restrooms: Turn Left", with a big arrow pointing left. So, she followed the sign and turned left. There it was, the door leading to the restroom.

"See Touya? I can find it on my own." Sakura mumbled under her breath, proud of her accomplishment. She checked the sign on the door, making sure there was a symbol of a lady on it. She has gone through the mistake of going in the wrong washroom. Phew, good thing no man there had their pants down. Sakura wasn't ready to see those_ things_ yet. She opened the door to the 'Ladies Restroom', and her eyes widened with shock, and fear. There she saw a boy, around her age, doing _it_ with a lady her brother's age. They were both panting, faces red. He was thrusting into her, and she was moaning. It was the first time for her ever seeing something like that. She had heard of it before at school, but never has she seen something so embarrassing! She gasped and covered her eyes, fainting. Her world went black.

"Hey, wake up!" All Sakura could hear was a soothing voice. It was deep but charming. She opened one eye and looked around. A boy with amber eyes and brown messy hair was the first thing she saw. He was handsome, but he looked angry too.

"Thanks a lot. I couldn't even orgasm because of you."

"O-Orgasm...?" Then, Sakura thought back to her class of sexual education. She groaned, realizing what he meant, and rubbed her head. "W-Wait, why were you...? In here... Why? I'm scarred for life now!" Sakura threw her arms in the air and was about to almost slap him, until he grabbed her tiny wrists and stared into her eyes. There was a moment of silence, but it shortly ended.

"Don't blame my hormones. Blame your stupidity and lack of sexual experiences. One, I put a sign up, saying specifically; "Do not come in.", and two, WHO FAINTS WHEN THEY SEE THIS KIND OF STUFF? I mean come on; you must have done it at least once. My first time was when I was fourteen!"

Sakura pouted, "One, I didn't see your sign, and two, I'm saving it for the person I love!" Sakura gasped and realized what she just said. It was true what she meant, but saying it out loud made it sound... lame. Sakura blushed and diverted her eyes away from his face.

"HAHAHAHA! I'VE NEVER MET A VIRGIN BEFORE. YOU HAVE SEEN A PENIS BEFORE RIGHT?" Syaoran let go of her wrists and wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

"I-I have! In... pictures during 'Sex Ed.'." Sakura's face was now a shade of bright red. She covered her eyes and wanted to cry, but his attitude made her want to stay strong. She didn't want him making fun of her even more.

"Oh my god, this is priceless. You've at least kissed before, right?"

Sakura blushed even harder. Her reaction made the boy laugh even harder.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVEN'T! HAHA!" He held onto his stomach because it started to hurt. He was laughing so hard. He had never met anyone so pure. Sakura bit her lip and stood up, about to leave. She was even more embarrassed, being tormented and laughed at by a stranger.

"H-Hey! Wait!" He said, trying to stop laughing. He grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled. Her plaid skirt, and her dignity, fell to the ground.

"Pfft... Haha..." There stood Sakura, skirt pulled down, and her childish underwear exposed to the eyes of a perverse jerk. Sakura gasped and pulled her skirt up quickly.

"Y-You..." She ran off and began crying. The boy just continued laughing, ignoring her exit.

It was official. Her day was ruined. It started out great, but of course with her luck, it had to end. She wiped the tears flowing down her face and pinched her cheeks. Her eyes were probably swollen. She hoped her brother didn't notice! She turned around briefly to look back at the door. There was a sign hanging on the doorknob. How could she not notice this? Sakura gloomed. It was all of her fault. She, her stupidity, obliviousness, and her tiny bladder, made her day worse. She sighed and continued walking. She made sure to take extra long, just to give her enough time for her eyes to heal. Sakura exited the airport to see her father waiting for her.

"Dad!" Sakura ran to her father, forgetting everything that just happened. She hadn't seen him for a couple of months, regardless; she was missing him like crazy. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sakura! I missed you! Are you excited to be living here?" Her father had a gentle voice.

Sakura nodded. She decided to just forget about what happened a few minutes ago. However, she did still have to go to the washroom, but she decided she would just wait until she arrived at her new home. Everything was going great after she saw her father, until her brother just had to make it awful.

"Hey, Sakura, where's your bag?" Her brother pointed to her shoulder. She wore a light pink messenger bag before, but it was... gone.

"Huh?" Sakura searched all over for it, but it didn't show up. "Ah! I must have left it in the washroom." Sakura turned around and was about to head to the restroom. However, she was stopped by the remembrance of that kid she meant earlier on. She did not want to encounter him again.

"Uhm, wait, I just remembered... I uh, gave it away to a little girl... because she really liked it! Don't worry; I have everything in my pockets." Sakura patted her "full" pockets. All she did have in the lost bag was a camera, a couple of dollars, and gum. Touya just shrugged it off. It didn't concern him, so he just let it go.

"That was really kind of you." Her father patted Sakura's head. He then led her to the car.

"Well, welcome to Tomoeda!"

Sakura smiled cheerfully and giggled. She hoped that her life here would be fun and exciting. So far, it had been pretty eventful. Even if she had one bad experience today, it was all in the past. Now, she had to focus on the present. Today was the start of Sakura's new life! ~

* * *

_- I hope you liked it! -_

_- The first couple of chapters will be boring, but full of important information! -_

_- Reviews are greatly appreciated :heart: -_


End file.
